


Their friend

by Kurochu



Series: Angst Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Non binary pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurochu/pseuds/Kurochu
Summary: The child was their friend and they would do anything to protect their friend.





	Their friend

All they could do was watch the other one, watch as the child’s voice rang out to them and called their name and tinkered around with other objects. Always watching over the child with a small guidance but never speaking besides the small squeaks if that was their way of communicating to the small human. The way the human communicated with them was different, way different from the way their previous creators had treated them. 

The human and the human’s friends treated them as a friend, important and irreplaceable. They were important and irreplaceable and always at the human’s side.

They watched the human at every step of the way, guiding the human and providing support when there was a need for it. The help wasn’t needed much but the other obviously appreciated the help from them and they took great pride in that. They were useful, needed and wanted. It was more than they could ever ask for and it filled them. 

Their creator balanced thinly on the edge of the platform where they had previously dismantled to keep the creator from fixing it before their human caught the creator off guard. The castle’s engines were almost functional at this point so they wouldn’t be much time to try stopping it once again and neither of them could let that happen or everything they worked for would be lost. 

They couldn’t, wouldn’t, stand for that at all.

They did what they could only do in the very urgent time. 

They rammed themselves hard into their old creator, hard enough to both surprise them and knock them off balance but not before the creator grabbed hold on them, the claws wrapped firmly onto their frame as they were the only thing that kept the creator from falling from death. Their human watched, brown eyes widened in surprise and brows pinched forward as they let out a long beep as if letting the human know what would be their final moments. Realization caught in their human’s eyes as finally they powered themselves off.  
In their last moments all they could hear was the call of their name by their precious, intelligent human.

 

“ROVER!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic in a long while, a very long while. Whoops.


End file.
